


Contrast

by dieslaudata



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Body Sharing, Choking, Consensual Possession, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieslaudata/pseuds/dieslaudata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mindscape has many things to offer, but so does the waking world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a part in Nelja's De l'autre côté de l'éternité.

The mind was an incredible thing, Ford had never doubted that. But before he had met Bill, he had never realized to which extent that statement was true. Nothing seemed impossible in the realm of thought and Bill had a way of tickling his most secret fantasies out of their hiding.

A thick tentacle was thrusting into Ford at a torturously slow pace, making him writhe beneath the disembodied hands that were gliding all over his body, their touches firm in some places, in others light and teasing. But the caresses were nothing compared to the feeling of Bill’s own two hands tight around Ford’s neck.

“How does it feel, Sixer?” Bill asked as he loosened his grip. Ford breathed in deeply, overwhelmed by the sensation, by the knowledge that every breath he took had to pass Bill’s hands first. It felt so _right_.

“A-amazing,” he finally gasped, unable to form full sentences in his daze. Even though the hands were ignoring his dripping erection, even though he ached for release, he wanted to extend the moment. In his dreams, it could last just short of forever, if he just wanted it to. He reached for Bill’s wrists, pulled him closer. “Please… more…”

Without hesitation, Bill tightened his hands again. Ford closed his eyes and let out his remaining breath in a moan.

“Still want more?”

He nodded, unable to vocalize his demands. But instead of obliging, Bill let go.

“I think we’re reaching the limits of what’s possible in your mind here, Fordsy.”

Instantly, Ford felt guilty, ungrateful. As if he had asked too much.

He opened his eyes and opened his mouth to explain, but then he got distracted by the loss of the touches, the movements all over his skin and inside him; distracted by the sight of his own bedroom ceiling.

“Lucky for you,” Bill said, using Ford’s voice, “I have the perfect solution.”

Instantly, Ford became more aware of his own body than he was in the mindscape. Of how sticky with sweat it was; of how hard he was. With a groan, he pushed the light sheet off himself; it felt as thick and smothering as a heavy duvet.

Gently, Bill ran Ford’s thumb over his collar bones. The touch was light as a feather, but it still made Ford’s heart beat even faster. He missed the endless possibilities the mindscape had to offer, but feeling his touch in the real world was intoxicating in a different way. It didn’t matter that Bill was using Ford’s own hands – rough and calloused from the time he spent researching in the woods, so unlike Bill’s own hands, which were inhumanly soft – the fact that it was Bill who was touching him remained. Bill, whose presence was filling up his body and his mind.

Bill let Ford’s hand wander to his cheek and stroked it gently, his little finger rubbing at the corner of his mouth. Eagerly, Ford parted his lips and welcomed the intrusion, sighing contently as Bill circled the tip of his tongue before pushing in deeper. The soft noises that escaped him as he sucked on the digit turned into moans when Bill pulled down his boxers and started stroking his erection. His hot breath tickled his palm when Bill pulled the finger out again and moved downwards, leaving a thin trace of saliva down his chin that felt almost cool on his heated skin. Ford’s hand, so much larger and heavier than Bill’s, settled just below his throat, allowing him to feel his own rapid pulse.

It took him a couple of seconds to notice that his hand had started trembling slightly. He had not done anything like that in a long time, too afraid of the risks involved. Whatever he did in the mindscape, his body remained unharmed.  At the same time, he was shamefully aroused by the thought of danger. There was always something lacking in his dreams. Not enough to bother him, but when he was awake, everything was more intense; the rush of adrenaline, his heart hammering against his chest…

“No need to be afraid, Sixer,” Bill said. Ford could almost feel him rifling through his thoughts and his emotions. It made him feel vulnerable and safe at the same time, to expose himself completely to someone who he knew accepted him fully.

“Or maybe a little? I know you’d like that.” Briefly, he pushed against Ford’s throat, just beneath his Adam’s apple, eliciting a surprised gasp. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Ford breathed, his hips twitching as Bill’s grip around his length got tighter. He could feel his lips curve into a smile.

Bill reached slightly higher, just below Ford’s chin, and squeezed the sides of his neck. He wasn’t rough, but the sensation was so much stronger than in the mindscape. His head started to spin within seconds. But he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed the feeling, like a pleasant buzz, and the relief of being able to breathe freely again when Bill loosened his grip.

Bill had stopped pumping Ford’s erection, which the man took as an invitation to continue himself. His initiative was instantly rewarded with Bill’s grip tightening around his throat. A sweet tingle spread from his lips to his entire face, and his movements grew more eager, more desperate.

“Bill…” Ford moaned as Bill let go again, just briefly enough for him to catch a few breaths. The hot summer air prickled coolly against his skin and made him feel the lack of oxygen more intensely. He sped up the rhythm around his cock, his climax nearing. But then his hand froze. His other hand settled on his chest.

“What’s the rush?” Bill asked, his voice coarse. Ford could only pant helplessly as Bill palmed the underside of his cock lightly, his hand slick with precum. “We’ve barely even started.”

He closed his hand around Ford’s erection again, making Ford moan, but his rhythm remained slow. On instinct, Ford twisted his free hand in the sheets, each of his breaths getting shorter than the previous one.

“Nice grip, Fordsy, but such a waste of energy,” Bill panted. He placed Ford’s hand back on his throat, then released his control over it. “Show me what you got.”

It took Ford a couple of seconds to process his words. Tentatively, he pressed his fingers against the sides of his neck.

“Oh, I’m sure you can do better than that!” Bill said, giving his cock an impatient squeeze. “Harder!”

Ford complied, matching the intensity of Bill’s hold from before, keeping it for as long as he could.

“So good,” Bill breathed when Ford let go again, making Ford’s vocal cords vibrate against his palm.  The words made Ford shiver. Spurred on by Bill’s reaction, he choked himself harder, his fingers digging into his skin. His hips were moving eagerly, but it wasn’t Ford who was trusting into his hand. The realization made him feel dizzy with joy.

Ford’s grip was getting so strong that he was sure he would leave bruises, but that didn’t discourage him, on the contrary. The thought of leaving marks was intoxicating – reminders of how Bill made him feel, of how _he_ made Bill feel.

His vision was blurring and his head spun, but Ford was unwilling to let go, not when Bill’s movements got rougher, clumsier, faster, setting his senses aflame.

On the verge of Ford losing consciousness, his body arched off the bed, convulsing with the waves of his climax. Only when he sank down on the mattress did Ford loosen his grip. Weakly, he let his hand slide down his chest, felt it rise and fall as he gasped for air. He could feel lightheadedness and a slight feeling of nausea creep up on him, mingling with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Bill barely let him catch his breath before he pulled him back into the mindscape, much to Ford’s surprise. The thick veil of exhaustion and dizziness lifted instantly; only bliss remained. Bill was straddling his chest and looked at him with such a content, satisfied expression that the gratification of seeing it, the knowledge that he had pleased Bill by far surpassed any physical pleasure he could imagine. Bill’s edge cut into Ford’s skin as he leant forward, his eye changing into a mouth within a blink, and kissed him with unparalleled fervor.

There were some sensations his mind couldn’t recreate, not the thrill of danger, nor the satisfaction of overcoming it. But with Bill’s hungry lips on Ford’s, a hot tongue pushing into his mouth while small hands twisted in his hair just tight enough to make him moan into the kiss, he found that it didn’t matter.


End file.
